Waking Up Beside You
by A.Nightmare.You.Love
Summary: I’ve been alone for so long. Forgotten by the world, by myself. Then you awakened me. I knew you would never stay but I sill miss waking up beside you. Gift fic for Axel-kun.


**Waking Up Beside You**

**I was good and finally updated Relentless again. Didn't do BSPE because I needed to type up Axel-kun's B-day present. Love you sweetie. **

**Random Fact: I has rainbow fingernails! **

**This is in Axel's POV!**

**Song story id based off is…Stabbing Westward's 'Waking Up Beside you'. **

**Summary: I've been alone for so long. Forgotten by the world, by myself. Then you awakened me. I knew you would never stay but I sill miss waking up beside you.**

**DiZ-claimer: I own Kingdom Hearts like unicorns exist: only in my mind.**

**Warning: Lemon scented, yaoi, crossdressing and obscene, unnecessary swearing. You know, the usual from me. **

When you break up with your significant other, there is a period of mourning. For some, it is a stage that lasts days, weeks, even years. Then there are those are banging the bimbo next door five minutes later. My ex was the latter type. Needless to say, I was the one who moved out. Wasn't too hyped to see the aforementioned bimbo after hearing him screw with my boyfriend of four years. _Four. _We'd been together since we were sophomores in high school for Pete's sake.

So six months later I was nothing. No one in my classes paid attention to me anymore-I was invisible. The world forgot me as I slipped into the fabric of average, losing my reputation for being the wild badass I had been for years. I got up, I went to class, went to work, went home and to bed. I was about as dull as a plastic butter knife.

It was enough an ordinary day that marked the end of an era in my life. I was on the bus, on my way home, after working over time. At one time I would've avoided the excuse to be away from a warm bed and a warmer body but know I welcomed that escape from my empty apartment and leftover pizza. I was standing since everyone else had played the old card, the pregnant card, the 'respect your elders' card and the disabled card. A year ago I would've asked commented on how odd it was to hear those excuses at twelve thirty in the _morning._

"Hey," someone said quietly. "Can I stand over here or have you claimed this area?"

I looked down and found an angel…or more a really cute freshman in high school. He fit the description with blond hair, wide blue eyes you could lose yourself in and he was wearing a white dress that made him look far too innocent.

"Sure kid, stand wherever the hell you want," I said, shrugging.

"I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen damnnit," he snapped, pouting.

"You look fourteen," I told him, eyeing him up. I have to admit, his clean-shaven legs didn't look like the work of a freshman.

"I'm old enough," he grumbled, jumping when a much older guy grabbed his arm.

"Where were you, you little slut? I've been looking all fucking over for you."

"Lemme go," said the blond.

"No you filthy whore, you're coming with me," the guy said, yanking Blondie along. I wrapped an arm around the small crossdresser's waist and tugged him out of his attacker's grasp, holding him against me.

"He's with me," I snarled, quickly weighing my options. I could easily take the guy; he was drunk; it was his victim I was worried about. I could probably take him home and sleep on the couch. It's sad that I didn't even consider sleeping with him.

"Fine! Keep the little bitch," he growled, stalking off and getting out at the next stop.

"Uh…" my blond companion began, turning to look up at me.

"Axel," I said.

"Beg pardon?"

"My name is Axel. Axel Cross."

"Roxas Strife," the blond introduced, smiling at me. "Thanks for saving me."

"Who was that?"

"My ex. You know the type-doesn't understand over is over. We dated for years before I finally had the guts to tell him we were through," Roxas explained softly.

"Why didn't you end it sooner? It was probably hurt him more that you let it drag on," I said coldly, recalling my own experience.

"Ahh, dumped after years of faithfulness and watched him walk away with…I'm going to say your best friend."

"Bimbo neighbor," I corrected under my breath.

"Ouch," Roxas said, leaning against the pole and into the light.

"So why wait so damn long to break it off?"

"I got kicked out when I was sixteen for being gay. My boyfriend let me live with him. He was twenty-one. A week after I moved in he hit me. Promised to never do it again. Broke his promise not a day later," Roxas said, shrugging.

"And you were worried he wouldn't quit the abuse if you said you were going," I said softly.

"I'd stay at a friend's usually to avoid him," Roxas said, leaning against the nearby pole to keep his eyes on me.

"What do you do now?"

"Stay at a friends' houses. Everyone's busy this week though so I'm homeless," Roxas said, smiling sweetly up at me. "Unless you want to take me home with you."

"Sorry," I said. "My landlord has a strict policy against pets." It occurred to me after I spoke that I had made a joke…and that Roxas was laughing at it.

"What about cats?" He asked coyly, leaning on me now. His tongue came out to taste the shell of my ear and I felt something I hadn't in a long time-arousal. I was suddenly aware of his hands on my shoulders, his body pressed close to mine and how his breath washed over my neck.

"I think cats are okay," I said, my voice a rough as I stared into Roxas' deep cerulean orbs, wondering how they looked clouded over with lust.

"Don't worry," Roxas said in that velvety voice that promised I would love what came next. "I promise I won't make a mess when you give me cream."

I tugged him off two minutes later at my stop, dragging him up the stairs. He was laughing as we went, wrapping his thin, lithe arms around my neck when I pushed him against the door. He kissed me back, passion erupting as he threaded his fingers in my hair while I tried to open the door. Finally it came open and we toppled in, landing sprawled on the floor. Roxas was still kissing me desperately while I kicked the door shut. I scrambled back on to my feet, yanking Roxas up as well and leading him to the bedroom.

I fell on to my bed, Roxas pulling his dress off and leaving it on the floor as he crawled into my arms, fumbling to get my T-shirt off as well. I'd forgotten how good it felt to be so close to another person, to feel someone else's skin against my own.

Next to go were my pants and boxers, the final thing between Roxas and me. I'd figured Roxas to dull and docile after years off boredom and repetition. Instead he was like fire, passionate and unpredictable, like I had been once. He was unexpectedly tender at moments, like when he stroked my hair and at other times he was surprising, like when he bit my neck and began sucking on the flesh beneath his mouth. His breath came in heavy pants as I pushed into him, is nails dragging down my back.

"Ax-Axel-oh _damn_," my little lover moaned, voice husky as he arched into me, too sexy to be real. I knew he would be gone by morning but he was something I had needed and he'd made me feel alive again. So I memorized the color of his eyes as I lost myself inside him, memorized how he moaned a little louder when my lips brushed his neck. Lingered on how he held on to me as I thrust into him, his head tilted back so far I'd thought his neck was broken.

"Roxas," I groaned softly into his neck as I came after him, his fingers tangling in my hair to tug my mouth to his.

"Axel," he breathed, voice like a caress against my lips. I rolled off of him, lying contentedly at his side until he curls up next to me like a cat, resting his head on my chest. He was so little he fit perfectly in my arms, like two puzzle pieces that were made to go together to finish the picture. He felt stable and permanent in my arms but I still remembered the way my long legs tangled with his smaller limbs as I drifted off beside him.

XxXxX

I woke up alone exactly like I had expected. It didn't make it hurt any less; because I had stupidity hoped he wouldn't leave. I tried not to dwell on the scent of cherries that clung to my sheets but I decided I was washing them as soon as I could. If I had known a one-night stand with a stranger would make me feel, even pain, I might've hooked up with some random stranger a little quicker. Because even the ability to feel this dull ache made me a little less antagonistic towards humanity. But the little brat still could've waited until I got up.

I showered quickly and dressed for class, yawning as I packed my books. For some reason, I could smell eggs though my neighbor usually gets up later. I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall, deciding to eat some toast with my coffee. I dropped my bag on my foot when I entered the kitchen, swearing as the overweight backpack slammed down mercilessly on my bare toes.

"Oh hell, sorry," Roxas said, scrambling over to me. He made me sit and got some ice for my foot, giving me time to realize he had stolen one of my shirts.

"I thought you left," I grumbled as he prodded my foot, his wide blue eyes, so innocent as he looked up I wanted to jump him.

"Yeah, I probably should have," Roxas said, blushing. "But well, I was hoping you would keep me."

I was late for class that day because I had to shower and dress again. I had forgotten, if I had ever known, how good sex at five-thirty in the morning was.

XxXxX

After that Roxas stayed in bed every morning until I woke up, kissed me and then went to go make breakfast. He'd do the dishes before I got home every night and have dinner on the table. Saturday mornings were my favorite since neither of us had anything better to do than have sex until two in the afternoon. It was the Saturday two weeks after Roxas had moved in that I realized that he had the one outfit he had been wearing when we meet. A normal person would have realized this long before now but he had been wearing my clothes or doing laundry so it kept slipping my mind. This wasn't something I was willing to bring up at the moment since he was a little preoccupied with kissing me.

"Hey Rox," I finally managed when he moved to kiss my neck. "Did you wanna go shopping later?"

"Why would we need to do that?" He asked, pouting when I pulled him away from my neck. He has some fetish about that I think.

"I was thinking you might like your own clothes," I explained, toying with his hair to keep his mind off my neck.

"Why do you insist on spoiling me?" He asked exasperatedly, like this was a bad thing and that I gave him entirely too much. Which was only half true.

"Because I enjoy it and you're paranoid," I said, kissing him to prevent any of his usual protests. Roxas glared at me when I pulled away but the effect was dead on me.

"I'm not the one who panics if there's more than an inch between us when I wake up," he countered shrewdly, attacking my neck now that I was distracted, his fingers tracing my tattoo on my back.

"I don't want to lose you," I muttered as I pulled him up for another kiss, sighing into it when he handed me the lube. He didn't speak while I prepared him, simply watching me touch him.

"I'll never leave," he promised, pulling me down on him. I rolled us over and pushed in, groaning. It always felt so nice, being with Roxas. His lean arms embraced me, pressing us closer together and making me move inside him.

"You're impatient, aren't you?" I asked shakily, trying not to collapse on him. It was a bit of a system overload, these days we spent lost in each other.

"Look who's talking," Roxas teased, kissing me. I began thrusting into him, mouth still on his. When I came I didn't move from on top of him except to pull out. I lazily kissed his jaw, smiling when I felt him run his fingers through my hair. He turned his head and our mouths met, his fingers tangling in my hair and tugging me down harder. A soft moan escaped him when I pulled away and he let his head fall to the side once more, lips tilted up in a smile.

"Alright."

"Alright what Roxas?" I asked, yelping when he rolled us over yet again.

"You can spoil me," he purred. "But Iget to be on top this time."

"Anything you want," I promised, threading my fingers in his hair and pulling him back down to kiss him. He cupped my face, his lips locked on mine. Roxas was far too sensual for his own good in my opinion. Every touch sent shivers down my spine and set my skin on fire. Every position he recommended, every kinky suggestion he purred in my ear was perfect. Roxas had changed my outlook on a lot of things because he was intelligent and interesting to talk to as well. Sometimes I wondered how far off my assumption he was a picturesque angel was.

"Axel?" He called afterwards and I tickled the back of his neck to let him know I was listening. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you hadn't brought me home that night?"

"No," I said. "You make me too happy to."

He leaned down and kissed me for the thousandth time that day except this one was nothing but sweet and romantic without a hint of lust. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his lithe body, keeping him as close as possible.

"I'm so glad you like cat," Roxas purred when I pulled away, rolling off the bed. He slinked over to the closet, hunting for something to wear even though he didn't have many options. He knew I liked to watch him move around naked, hence the act of looking for something to wear. Today we were getting up late enough that the sun hit him at the perfect angle and the show was better than usual. As if Roxas knew this he took more time than usual deciding that he was going to wear his dress. While he was pulling it on I found what I was going to wear and dressed. He headed to the kitchen and made up some quick lunch where I told him my other decision.

"I think you should meet my friends," I said as I ate.

"Sounds like a plan," Roxas said with a grin, blissfully unaware of the implications of this. The implication being he would have to meet my friends.

For most people it's the parents who are most problematic. For me it is my friends, one in particular.

Waiting at the thrift store Roxas insisted we use was my friend Marluxia, who looked slightly impatient as the wind blew his shoulder length pink hair in his face repeatedly. Though it may have been the fact that I have been refusing to tell him what brought about my startling change in character. He was annoyingly suspicious the first day I bounced into class after meeting Roxas. I told him that if I knew it wasn't going to change anytime soon I would let him in on the secret but, per Marly nature, he didn't really want to wait that long. Hence why I was telling him first, least he decide to take matters into his own hands to learn what I was keeping from him.

"Marluxia!" I yelled, instantly getting my friend's attention. When he caught sight of Roxas however his expression went from playfully annoyed to shock, eyes widening comically. And I know exactly what was going through his mind as we walked towards him, Roxas' small hand in mine. _'Oh my God, he's finally over that bastard! He got laid! Yes-wait I don't know that kid. Who the hell is that kid?' _No seriously, this is exactly what was going through his mind. I know it.

"Axel, who is this?"

Knew it.

"This is Roxas," I said, nudging the blond in front of me so Marluxia could get a better look. Roxas smiled politely up at him, examining my best friend while he was giving the once over.

"...Axel, I'm happy you aren't acting all Emo and whiney but uh...well, I feel obliged to mention you probably shouldn't fuck a little kid," Marluxia said and Roxas ground his teeth.

"He's eighteen," I said, remembering when I had made the same mistake. I wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist, hoping to pacify him.

"Okay," Marly said without any argument, glancing at the store behind him. "Were you guys going shopping?"

"Yeah, Roxas doesn't have much so I insisted," I explained, letting Roxas lead us inside. He headed to the girl's section without a second thought, ignoring the odd looks we got. We talked while he looked over a few pairs of girl jeans, holding a pair up against him occasional, before Marly decided to speak up.

"Those make your ass look none existent, try the ones on your left," he said, unflinching when Roxas glowered at him.

"Fine," Roxas said, taking the pair and going to try them on. He came back a few minutes later and threw them in the cart, turning to my best friend. "Alright, what else would look good on me, oh mighty one?"

"Let me look," Marly said, gesturing that he should start looking at shirts while he skimmed through the racks of jeans.

"Marly picked out most of my clothes," I told Roxas as he looked. I had been designated to hold the basket since I wasn't voicing my opinion.

"He's good at it," Roxas admitted a little grudgingly but I think he was warming up to Marly. We finally went back to Marluxia and Roxas went to try on the mini tower of jeans and shirts we had procured in our search.

"Alright, were did you meet him? I would remember someone that cute and you would've hooked up with him by now if we had a class with him," Marluxia said and I smiled.

"Believe it or not, I met him on the bus a couple of weeks ago," I admitted. "His ex was abusing him so I brought him home." I smiled at the memory of my first glimpse of too blue eyes, brushing off the random thought that those eyes were impossible close to another's.

"He's good for you. A little stubborn and a lot quirky but at least he'll stay. Not like-"

"Marluxia, could you help me pick out a new shirt?" I said, effectively cutting my friend off. He knew there were some things I still couldn't take, still couldn't bear and the sound of my ex's name was not something I wanted to hear right now. Not yet, I wasn't ready. But someday soon.

Once Roxas had enough outfits for a month we went to the arcade and ran into my other two friends, Demyx and Zexion, the latter playing Dance Dance Revolution. Roxas persuaded Roxas to join him while Zexion and I watched and Marluxia went to go play the crane machine in an attempt to win one of the obnoxiously cute stuffed animals in there. Hours later we went to the food court in the mall since none of us could agree on what to get for dinner. Everything was going great and all my friends adored Roxas as we walked aimlessly around the mall, laughing together.

"That was great, how come we never eat out?" Roxas asked teasingly, fingers tangled with mine.

"Because Axel's cheap," Marluxia said around me, ducking to avoid being slapped by my free hand. It wasn't until Roxas froze that I knew something was wrong and by then it was too late.

"Oh no, is there another way out of this mall?" Roxas asked, eyes wide with panic as a brunette with eyes nearly identical to Roxas' started toward us.

"Roxas?" The boy called hesitantly, eyes lighting up when he saw it was indeed Roxas. "Roxas! You're okay!" He flung himself on Roxas, who flinched the second the other boy touched him.

"Hey Sora…" he said quietly, shoving the boy away. I frowned, trying to figure out why I knew that name…and when it came to I went rigid.

"Axel, are you okay?" Marluxia asked but Sora's mindless jabbering cut off my negative response.

"I was so worried about you and we couldn't get a hold of you at your boyfriend's and then he finally called and said you had run off and I was all 'OMG, where the fuck did he go?'" Sora said and then he got a good look at my little lover. "Holy shit, who chewed up your neck, you look like a whore. OMG have you been working as a prostitute?"

"No Sora, I have not," Roxas said, voice sharper than usually. Couldn't quit blame him.

"He's _my _boyfriend now. He dumped the asshole you're talking about," I said, ignoring the rising panic that Sora wasn't alone. I tugged Roxas closer; glad he didn't contradict me or deny our relationship. Sora's mouth went tight.

"But Roxas…he took such good care of you…this isn't fair to-"

"The guy who managed to put me in the hospital more times than I can count?" Roxas snarled, looping his arms around mine.

"Roxas don't blame him for that…we all know you did that to yourself for attention. It's getting really old," Sora said sternly.

"That's a lot of bullshit and you and your manwhore of a boyfriend know it. I don't know why you two had to hook me up with him-" Roxas snapped, getting cut off by Sora.

"Fine Roxas be like that, I'll go find-there you are Honey!" Sora said, smiling at someone behind us. And ala an over done movie cliché time slowed down as we turned to look. I already knew it would be him but God, did I hope like hell I was wrong. I wasn't though and there stood Riku Leonhart, my ex-boyfriend.

"What's up Sora-Axel?" He said, just as surprised to see me, as I was unhappy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a free country fucker," Marluxia spat out.

"I found Roxas!" Sora chirped and Roxas went pale as he realized who Riku was.

"Great, come on Rox, you can stay at our place tonight and tomorrow-"

"Take your plan and shove it," Roxas said, stopping Riku in his tracks. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Roxas you're being completely unreasonable," Riku argued and Roxas grinned.

"Shut up," he said coldly, taking my hand and pulling me towards the exist since I probably looked on the verge of fainting. Marluxia helped him while Demyx flipped them the bird as he and Zexion followed us out.

"I didn't know you knew Riku," I choked out as we stood in the parking lot. He hugged my waist, not saying a word as I shook from head to toe. I was suffering a mental break down and I was _not _going to be okay. I couldn't do this, I couldn't.

"It'll be okay," he finally said and I buried my face in his hair, trying not to cry.

We were at a breaking point and we both knew this was the end.

When we got home Roxas put on a fashion show for me, twirling around in every outfit so I could see every angle. We went to bed afterwards, laying back to back in my suddenly too small bed. After an hour I hesitantly touched his shoulder, unsurprised when he flinched but still a little hurt.

"Roxas…"

"I can't," he whispered, turning to look at me. His deep blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and I couldn't help but kiss him. I would not let him disappear into the dark without something to remember. Tears rolled down his cheeks even as he moaned for more, voice as shattered as a broken mirror. I pushed into him when he began to beg, face pressed against his neck while Roxas held me to him. I cried when he kissed me, our tears mingling as I thrust into him, sure I would never forget this. Any of this. I would remember coming inside this fragile, beautiful body, remembering saying his name as I stared straight into fathomless, hypnotic blue eyes.

"Goodnight," he choked out in my ear and I kissed him more passionately than I ever had because this was the last time I would get to. I said it back, biting back what I was really saying.

'_I love you, don't go.'_

The next morning I woke up alone. Roxas was gone.

XxXxX

"You don't need him. I'm sure you'll find someone better real soon. Hey, what about that guy in math whose always eyeing you? He's cute…"

Thanks Marluxia but no.

"I'm sorry Axel but uh, maybe you'll meet someone better for you this way. Want to try this guy in my English class? He's very nice and he's not bad looking…"

Again, thanks but no Demyx. I appreciate it but I'll fall apart if I get hurt like that again. I think I really will…

"Axel, I've been listening to this for a month! I don't _know_ what you should do, I didn't even meet the goddamn kid, okay?"

Sorry Larxene…I forget…

Everyone I turned to told me it was time to let go and not to become so numb again. Even Larxene was trying to stop me from falling back into that miserable excuse for existing. They were trying and I knew that so I didn't argue but Roxas…there was no forgetting the feeling of waking up beside him, my arms around him. Zexion was the only one who remained silent; watching them all suggest other options but saying nothing himself.

"You should just tell everyone you can't give him up," he finally said one day we were study for a test in the library.

"What?" I said, surprised by Zexion's sudden comment.

"Just tell them you can't let him go. I know you can't or you would have by now. You're worse than when you lost Riku-don't give me that look, if you avoid his name the first time you hear it will be worse than the time in the mall," Zexion said firmly and I opened my mouth to argue, about letting go of Roxas or about hearing Riku's name, I don't know but I shut my mouth and accepted both.

"I love him," I said, knowing it was out of now where but he understood. He got why I couldn't quite let go of the memory of our eyes meeting in the bathroom's reflection. Why it was impossible to give up the recollection of watching his naked silhouette while he brushed his hair. Why I missed waking up beside him.

"Why don't you try looking for him then?" Suggested Zexion and it amazed me that it had never occurred to me that I could always run after him. I got up and went to grab my stuff but the look Zexion sent me said that he'd take care of it. I ran out of the library, mind racing with all the possibilities of where he could be. He had never told me where his ex-boyfriend lived so that I wouldn't mysteriously stumble on the guy and beat the shit out of him. I would never do that…unless, you know, I did 'happen' by there…

I ran to my old apartment building, only to learn that Sora and Riku had moved out soon after I had. I got on the bus, thinking as I sat down, head cradled in my hands. I heard a noise and look up, cringing when I saw a cute blond standing with his back to me. I almost thought it was him until he turned and got off the bus. I clenched my fists, wishing he had given me some clue-

"_Managed to put me in the hospital more times than I can count."_

I sat up straighter and got out at the next stop, deciding running was faster. It was a morbid thing to hope for but if anything maybe there would be a clue there that could lead me to him. I needed to find him. I needed to find Roxas and I could no longer wait for him to come back to me or to get over it. I would not let him go the way I let Riku.

"_Axel, this isn't working out, okay? I'm sorry but…there's someone else…"_

'I wont give you up. Not to them,' I screamed in my mind, slowing as I reached the hospital. I didn't slow down by much as I ran up the stairs, forgoing to the elevator as I ran to the area reserved for domestic disputes. If that failed then I would make my way back to the emergency room. As a last resort, I wasn't going to jump to the worst possible conclusion.

This wing was crowded with victims of everything, from their own stupidity to gang bangers to drunk drivers. Roxas did not belong here, was never meant to see things like this. Those angelic blue eyes I loved _were not supposed to see pain like this. _

I wandered the halls like a ghost, never meeting those shattered gazes as I looked for the one who had stolen my heart. I found him at the end of the hall, paler than ever with his hair matted by blood. I paused, unsure of what to do now that I had found him.

"Roxas?" I called, shocked when he looked up. Our eyes met ala an overused movie cliché, even with his black eye and split lip.

"Axel?" He said, getting up shakily. His confused, pained gaze changing to happiness. "Axel!" He repeated, nearly falling but catching himself on against the wall. I made my way over to him, enveloping him in my arms.

"I found you…" I said softly, sighing.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't…I wasn't going to let them hurt you ever again," Roxas said and suddenly it all became clear. I gripped his shoulders and pushed him back a little so he could see my eyes.

"I don't give a rat's ass about those fucking rejects," I said and Roxas buried his face in my chest.

"I didn't want to see you hurt like that again," he said and I sighed.

"I wont as long as I have you," I said and then I picked him up. "Lets get you taken care of and go home."

"That sounds great," Roxas said, wrapping his arms around my neck. We finally got Roxas in to see a doctor, who pitched a fit. Apparently Roxas had been there a few days earlier with the ex and the doc had had the bastard kicked out. So while Roxas was being bandaged and given a lecture, I made a phone call to a number I hadn't dialed in seven months. He didn't pick up but I left him a lengthy message about how if he ever came near Roxas I would make sure him and Sora were unwelcome by everyone on campus. And then we went home.

XxXxX

"I love you," Roxas told me later, lying under me as I pushed into him.

"What?" I said, shaking from the strain and the shock.

"I love you," Roxas said and leaned up to kiss me, moving just so and driving me wild. As I thrust into him he kept saying it over and over again and his eyes never left mine until he had to close his, his features written in indescribable pleasure. Even when he came he was still gasping out those sacred three words and my face was buried in his neck as I said it back, sure this was heaven. The second time I memorized new things about him like how the sunlight danced across his skin as he rode me, the way he moaned my name like he was praying for salvation and the warmth of his body when we came again and he curled up beside me. Roxas laughed when I kissed him before falling asleep, memorizing that delightful noise. It wasn't that I thought Roxas would be leaving again; I was just going to have trouble going to class tomorrow without wanting him.

XxXxX

I saw Riku and Sora a week later. They demanded that I send Roxas home. I told Riku he could go to hell and take his bitch with him. They called Roxas a few days after that. He told them some things I never thought Roxas would say, those filthy words sounding so much more vile coming out of my little innocent angel's mouth. Marluxia and Larxene, who finally got to meet Roxas, burst into hysterics upon hearing this. Zexion covered Demyx's ear with a smirk but Demyx was still giggling at what was coming out of Roxas' mouth. I just kinda stared in shock.

Later, when we lying in bed with Roxas' head on my chest I decided to ask him some things I had been thinking about.

"So Roxas, since you're not going anywhere anytime soon…what now?"

"I was thinking about enrolling in college with you," Roxas said, sitting up partially to kiss me. When he pulled away he smiled down at me. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you plan on making me pay for it," I teased and Roxas smirked.

"Actually, that was the plan," he said. "Or we could harass my mom. But I don't feel like finding the bitch, let alone go through the trouble of getting the money from her. I was just going to get grants and stuff."

"Ahh," I said, nodding. "That works."

"Could always go with Sora's suggestion of being a hooker," Roxas said and I yanked him down.

"Over my dead body!" I said, rolling us over so he was pinned beneath me.

"Hmm, _somebody's_ gotten a little sensitive," Roxas said, kissing me as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Besides, do you really think I would enjoy that?"

"Knee-jerk reaction," I muttered, blushing. "Anyway, I had something else I wanted to talk to you about that isn't quite as serious."

"Fire away," Roxas said, stretching beneath me to distract me. Little brat.

"I want to go shopping tomorrow," I said innocently.

"For _what_?" Roxas asked suspiciously. Am I that transparent?

"Two things. First…I see you naked a lot. And I have come to the conclusion that I want to see you in lingerie," I said, enjoying the look of surprised on Roxas' face.

"Linger-we're talking skimpy lacy black undergarments, right?" Roxas clarified and I nodded. He blew up; making his bangs flutter and sighed. "Okay, what's the other thing?"

"Matching tattoos," I said and then added, "I was thinking red. Black's been done and I'm sure it would look nice but red…" I trailed off and let my eyes wandered down his body.

"Red?"

"Red," I confirmed, watching Roxas think this over. Then his lips tilted up in a grin that would've put the Cheshire cat to shame. "What?"

"I want some in black," Roxas said.

"Some what?"

"Lingerie," he said sweetly. "And you don't get to go shopping for it. Marly will; he knows what you like, right?"

"Yeah," I said, slightly dumbfounded. And kinda turned on. "But there's going to be red?"

"Loads," Roxas promised with a wide grin, taking my hand and trailing it down to the inside of his thigh. "And I want mine here. The tattoo."

"You want…"

"Your name. Right here," Roxas said, cheeks tinged pink. "And my name…"

"Here," I said, putting his hand on my thigh. And only I would ever see my name on his body and know that it's there. "Does this mean you really aren't leaving anytime soon?"

"That's exactly what it means," he said and I kissed him desperately, ignoring his startled cry of delight.

"Then we should celebrate," I said, reaching out and turning off the lamp on my bedside table.

I've been alone for so long, forgotten by the world, by myself. Then you awakened me. I knew you would never stay but I still miss wake up beside you.

I love you Roxas. I'm glad I'm waking up beside you once more; memories just down do in justice.

**I love you Axel-kun! I hope you had a good birthday and I'm sorry this was late. I hope you liked the story; I figured you could use some random AxelRoxas thing to read. **

**To everyone else I also hoped you like my gift fic. Sorry I didn't update BSPE yet, it's next, I promise. I'll start typing it today. Luffles you all, Have a fantabulous day.**


End file.
